Pokémon Palladium
(Note: this game is optimised for the 3DS) =Changes= Normal Battles This theoretical game ditches turns in favour of real time gameplay, the battles themselves taking place in a 3D battlefield your Pokemon can move around in, making fights more dynamic. In a wild encounter, you are given two options when the match starts: Battle or Run. Selecting Run will start a small minigame, where you'll have to flee from the Pokemon in question. To succeed, you have to create enough distance. If the Pokemon catches up to you, then you return to battle. This is the same for any time you decide to Run from a wild encounter. Selecting Battle will open a HUD on the bottom of the screen that displays all your Pokemon, and pressing on one of the Pokemon will send them into battle. You can change it so that you automatically send out the first Pokemon in your party in the options. From there, you have full control over your Pokemon's movements, and you can run around the battlefield in order to evade attacks. You have a few options when in battle: Pressing A''' will result in a basic attack. Basic attacks deal minuscule amounts of damage, and are treated like Normal-type attacks. Like your player, your Pokemon can run if you hold '''B while moving. The jump button is Y'''. If you want to switch out your Pokemon, you can press '''X to recall the Pokemon on the field, then the same HUD displaying your Pokemon will pop up again. If you want to switch more quickly, you can press either the L''' and '''R trigger buttons to automatically switch to the next Pokemon. On the bottom screen, there are three options: Bag, Moves, and Run. The first two function exactly like the Bag and Moves options from the previous games. However, the battle still continues when you're rummaging through your bag or in the process of choosing moves, so you have to multi-task between dodging attacks and going through Bag/Moves. Move Dynamics Because of the nature of the new play style, Accuracy is heavily downplayed, and the Evasion stat is completely replaced with Speed. Instead of Accuracy, moves now have Range; moves like Hyper Beam and Flamethrower are described as continuous beams, while others like Sludge Bomb and Pollen Puff are described as arcing projectiles. When a move is performed, a short timer is imposed, preventing you from using the move again until the timer runs out. Double and Triple Battles In the case of these types of battles, you can only control one of the two or three Pokemon on the field at a time. While the Pokemon not under your control act on their own, the L''' and '''R buttons are repurposed for doing a quick switch between the Pokemon on the field rather than between the battle and your party. Also, another option is present on the bottom of the screen: Tactics. When this is selected, you can choose between different tactics for your Pokemon when they aren't under your control to adhere by. You can have them use their weakest or most powerful attacks, support the Pokemon you're in control of, make them focus on avoiding attacks, et cetera. =Moves= Normal Fire Water Grass